1) Field of the Invention
The present invention provides an integrated circuit (IC) device for a wireless keyboard array, more specifically, the circuital functionalities of an oscillation circuit, a transmission/receiving circuit, an array detector, a signal processor, a coder, a decoder, an array decoder, et cetera, are concentrated and manufactured as a wireless keyboard array IC for increasing the practical value of the economic efficiency.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Accordingly, most of the general computer keyboards use a wired connector directly plugged onto a communication port of a computer to transmit the signal data keyed in from the keyboard into the computer via the keyboard communication port to make the computer operate.
Although the wired keyboard can control the computer, the keyboard controllers of the wired keyboards made by different manufactories have different regulations and that tends to trouble the user in making selection; furthermore, when the user is operating the computer, frequently the connector of the connecting wire separates from the communication port of the computer keyboard to disable the operation of the computer; therefore, some industrials researched and developed a wireless keyboard to improve the shortcoming of the wired keyboard.
That patented invention mainly has an infrared emitting and receiving module disposed in a keyboard and a computer respectively, wherein the infrared emitting and receiving module comprises a matrix circuit composed by a plurality of intersected longitudinal and horizontal axels; every key on the keyboard is arranged on the matrix circuit; every intersecting point of a longitudinal and a horizontal axels is a location of a press key; a code and decode switch is composed by a 6-byte switch; the on/off of the switch makes the coding action; a microprocessor is a controlling portion and that codes and decodes the transmitted information, scans the matrix circuit, transmits the information to the infrared emitting circuit and receives the signal transmitted by a infrared receiving circuit; an infrared emitting circuit emits the signal to an infrared emitting and receiving circuit of a computer; an infrared receiving circuit receives the signal from an infrared emitting and receiving module of a computer; the infrared emitting and receiving module of a computer comprises a connecting plug which is a connector for connecting the computer and the infrared emitting and receiving module; a code and decode switch is composed by a 6-byte switch; the on/off of the switch makes the coding action; a microprocessor is a controlling portion and that codes and decodes the transmitted information, scans the matrix circuit, transmits the information to the infrared emitting circuit and receives the signal transmitted by a infrared receiving circuit; an infrared emitting circuit emits the signal to an infrared emitting and receiving circuit of a keyboard; an infrared receiving circuit receives the signal from an infrared emitting and receiving module of a keyboard; a wireless keyboard is composed thereby according to the relative operations of the said units and circuits.
Although the said patented invention improves the shortcoming of the wired keyboard, the code and decode switch of the keyboard and the computer is comprised by many electric parts and the welding procedure tends to damage the parts; that is labor and time consuming and it also increases the material cost; furthermore, the said code and decode switch has only 6 bytes, therefore, the number of the combinations is relatively less and that reduces the data transmission.
There is another patented invention comprising a key array for keying in the signal keyed in by an user""s key; a first central processing unit for distinguishing the user command key provided by the said key array as a key data signal; a switch generates emit frequency signal corresponding to the said key date signal output from the said central processing unit; an emit frequency signal generator receives the said key data signal and generates the said emit frequency signal; an emit antenna emits the said emit frequency signal; a keyboard receiver receives the said emit frequency signal from the keyboard emitter; after being generated correspondingly to the user""s keyed in command, the said key data is provided to the said computer; a wireless keyboard is thereby composed by the relative operations of the said units and circuits.
Although the said patented invention can improve the shortcoming of the wired keyboard, most of the units and circuits are comprised by many electric parts and the welding procedure is labor and time consuming, it also increases the material cost.
In view of the mentioned reasons, the inventor of the present invention, based on the experience obtained from engaging in the related industry for many years and the professional techniques, researched, developed and accomplished the present invention of an integrated circuit device for a wireless keyboard array.
The present invention mainly concentrates and manufactures the circuital functionality of an oscillation circuit, a transmission/receiving circuit, an array detector, a signal processor, a coder, a decoder, an array decoder, et cetera, inside a wireless keyboard as a wireless keyboard array integrated circuit (IC).
The primary objective of the present invention is to use a wireless keyboard array IC to simultaneously conduct code transmission and receiving the decoding as well as output the signal data keyed in from the keyboard to a keyboard controller by the method of serialization and via the emitting circuit and receiving circuit, then the keyboard controller transmits the signal data into a computer, without being limited by different keyboard controller.
The secondary objective of the present invention is to reduce the labor time and material cost.
To enable a further understanding of the functionality, the structure and the features of the present invention, the brief description of the drawings below is followed by the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.